The Perfect Storm
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: A Thunderstorm traps eight very diffrent young adults at Kelly's overnight where they get to know eachother and themselves...
1. The Calm Before

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH just my latest OC ..._

* * *

It was an unusual slow evening at Kelly's Georgie Jones observed as she sat behind the counter. Mike had been out of town and trusted the young girl to run the diner while he was away. There was only one customer at the diner on this Friday Night. Spinelli was sitting there typing away on his laptop stuck in his own little world. Georgie would occasionally look up from the book she was reading and look over at him. She hadn't really known Spinelli except for the fact that he was deeply in love with Lulu Spencer. The only other sound besides Spinelli's typing came from upstairs. Cooper Barrett was up there with her sister Maxie going at it like rabbits like they usually did. Georgie felt a pang of jealousy toward her sister.

'_Why dose Maxie get a nice guy like Cooper and I get no one.'_ She thought.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance that suddenly broke Georgie out of her thought. She put down her book and headed to Spinelli's table.

--

The young hacker looked up at Georgie and smiled. He had only known Georgie Jones as _'Film Guys ex'_ or the _'Sister to the Bad Blonde One'_

"Hey," Georgie said looking down at the table trying to think of something to say. She noticed his cup was empty and smiled, "Want another soda."

Spinelli nodded in silence as he continued to work.

_'Whatever he's doing must be important,'_ Georgie thought heading up back and getting him another Orange Soda.

"Here you go," Georgie said. As she handed him his drink there knuckles brushed against each other and Georgie got chills.

'_I can't like Spinelli,_' Georgie thought, "_he's with Lulu...I think...and even though she stole Dillon from me last summer it wouldn't be right to pursue Spinelli_'

Georgie just pulled back when Lulu entered and sat down with Spinelli.

"Greetings Blonde One," Spinelli said.

_'Now he speaks,"_ Georgie thought.

"Hi Spinelli," Lulu said, "If you want to do something tell me now cause it looks like rain."

"Do something," Spinelli asked, "are you asking me on a date."

Spinelli was on cloud nine. She had promised she would go out on a test date with both himself and Milo Giambetti. She was supposed to date Milo first but to his knowledge Lulu and Milo hadn't went out yet. Then again Lulu had been in a rut ever since he saw her on the porch of her brother's house crying a few days ago.

"Can't a friend ask another friend to go to a movie or something," Lulu said.

Spinelli shrugged. He never had the pleasure of having real friends before he came to Port Charles.

Lulu looked at Georgie who was still standing there.

"Can I help you," Lulu said.

"I think I should be asking you that," Georgie said, "do you want to order something Lulu."

"I guess," Lulu said telling Georgie her order.

Georgie went back into the kitchen and listened to the noises as she prepared Lulu's order. The banging upstairs stopped so she guessed Maxie and Cooper were taking a break before another round of sex. She heard Lulu giggling...

_ 'Spinelli must have said something funny like he always does._' Georgie had thought to herself. There was also the distinct sound of rain heavily falling on the pavement.

"Here you go Lulu," Georgie said handing the blonde her food faking a smile.

"Thanks," Lulu said.

--

The door opened and a young girl Georgie recognized entered. Ashley Reeves was in a few of Georgie's classes at PCU and also volunteered with Georgie at the Hospital. Ashley aspired to be a photojournalist but Georgie always thought Ashley cold be a model. Ashley was soaked as she entered the diner and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Georgie," Ashley said, "I could use a hot tea and a friend."

Georgie nodded and headed in back to get the tea. A few seconds later Georgie returned setting the mug on the bar.

"Who is he," Georgie said.

"Excuse me," Ashley said, "you always think it's a guy."

"What is it then," Georgie asked.

"I got the job," Ashley said.

"At the Herald," Georgie asked.

Ashley nodded and said, "I want to go out and celebrate."

"Now," Georgie asked.

"Well when you close down," Ashley said.

Georgie nodded as the sounds of the rain pounding got harder and the door opened again.

'_Now we get busy,_' Georgie thought as the soaking wet figure of Logan Hayes entered the diner. Logan was the bad boy best friend of Coopers and Georgie always thought he was more suited for her sister then Coop was. She spotted her friend drooling a bit as Logan entered.

Georgie assumed Logan was heading upstairs to stir up trouble between Coop and Maxie so she completely ignored his presence until he slid into the seat next to Ashley.

"What does a guy need to get service here," Logan said.

"So your not here to break up sex-a-peluza 2007," Georgie said, "shocking."

"Break up," Loan said, "hell no but if they want me to join them."

"You're sick," Georgie said.

"And your jealous," Logan said leaning over the counter placing his cold, wet hand on Georgie's shoulder.

"In your dreams," Georgie said getting Logan his coffee.

**TBC**


	2. The Black Out

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH_

* * *

Ashley was watching the exchange between the mysterious stranger who had sat next to her and her good friend with attentive eyes and ears.

"In your dreams," Georgie had just said turning away to get the man his coffee as he turned to Ashley and gave a smirk. Before either of them could make a move however Lulu headed over.

"What are you doing here," Lulu asked.

"It's a public place," Logan said, "I bet your glad I'm here though...so you can dump that zero you're with and get with a hero."

"I think you got that backwards Logan," Lulu said, "you are the Zero."

Spinelli couldn't help but smile as in a distance he heard Lulu defending him. Though he secretly wished he could be the one defending her and not the other way around.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"You do know I've gotten a job with Sonny Corinthos don't you," Logan said.

"Who cares," Lulu said.

Georgie came back to the counter and placed Logan's coffee down.

"Actually can I get that to go," Logan said, "places to go people to see."

"Your not planning on going back out in that storm are you," Georgie asked.

"I didn't think you cared about me so much," Logan said.

"I don't" Georgie said, "it's just it's getting pretty bad out there and as much as I don't like you I'd hate for anyone to get hurt."

The rain was pounding loudly and the sky was brightened by flashes of lightning when the door opened again as Milo Giambetti entered.

"The roads are closing boss," Milo said into his cell phone then paused before continuing with, "I'm taking refuge at Kelly's at the moment...yes sir...I will be safe...goodnight."

Milo hung up his phone and looked around the diner.

"Did my invitation get lost to this little party," Milo asked no one in particular.

"Hi Milo," Lulu said smiling, "trust me this is not how I planed my night to be."

"You were here on a date," Milo asked as he eyed both Spinelli and Logan.

"Not really," Lulu said, "I mean Spinelli and I were planning on going to a movie but obviously now..."

"I see," Milo said spotting Ashley at the counter. Milo and Ashley had chatted a few times at the coffee house and he was glad to see her. He didn't want to admit it but though he still had a thing for Lulu he was beginning to form a crush on the young photographer.

"Hey Ash," Milo said.

"Milo," Ashley said smiling, "I tried to call you..."

Georgie looked at her friend and smiled.

"So there was a guy," Georgie said eyeing Milo up and down.

"Who Milo," Ashley asked and Georgie nodded.

"Were just friends," Milo and Ashley said together.

"Right," Georgie said.

"What did you call me about," Milo asked, "was it about the Harold job."

"I got it Milo," Ashley said.

The lights flickered some more as Spinelli headed over from the table where he was sitting.

"Do I need an invitation to join you," Spinelli asked.

"No," Lulu said, "sorry for leaving you like that."

"It's ok," Spinelli said as the power clicked off.

A few seconds later Cooper Barrett and Maxie Jones came running down the stairs. Cooper was the only tenant above Kelly's at the moment and it was obvious that they were just making love as their cloths looked like they were thrown on in a rush.

"What's going on here," Maxie asked.

"The power went out," Cooper said.

"I know that," Maxie said, "I mean what are all of you doing here."

"Well you see," Lulu said, "this is a public place and well WE are the public...anyway my family owns this place so I have every right to be here."

"Your family owns Kelly's Blonde One," Spinelli said surprised .

Lulu nodded and Spinelli was fascinated that he learned another interesting thing about her.

"Ok," Georgie said, "what just happened."

"Your supposed to be the smart one here," Logan said, "the power is out the roads are flooding and we are pretty much stuck here."

Everyone looked around at the present company. There was at least one person there that each of them couldn't stand...well everyone that was except for Ashley who only knew Georgie and Milo. Georgie realized that Ashley was the odd girl out so she smiled.

"Ash let me introduce you to everyone," Georgie said turning around, "that's my sister Maxie and her bed buddy...I mean boyfriend Cooper."

"Nice to know my sister has a social life," Maxie said shaking Ashley's hand.

"The guy sitting next to you is Logan," Georgie said, "he's an ass stay far away from him."

"Hey I resent that," Logan said.

"Hey I only speak the truth," Georgie said, "and the other two are Lulu and Spinelli."

Ashley had heard about all of these people in passing and wondered if the stories she heard were true.

"So now what," Lulu piped up as the introductions to Ashley ended.

"What do you mean Blonde one," Spinelli said.

"What I mean Spinelli is what are we going to do," Lulu said, "I mean as much as it pains me to say this Logan is right for once we are stuck here."

Logan smiled at the fact Lulu said he was right but didn't want to say anything to make her change her mind.

"If only this place served alcohol," Maxie said, "that would liven things up."

"First of all some of us are underage," said Georgie, "and second what would we do if we had any."

"I don't know," Maxie said, "but it would sure liven up the tension."

Cooper smiled and pointed upstairs.

"Don't tell Mike OK Georgie," Cooper said heading toward the stairs.

"Bring me my sweater while you're up there Coop," Maxie yelled and Coop nodded.

"So what do we do when Cooper comes back," Ashley asked.

"Well sweetness," Logan said smirking, "how about we play a little game."

**TBC...**

_It definitely will be 3M but for the others ships my muse wants it to be SpinLu and Georgie/Logan should I do that? also should I build on a Milo/Ash ship or re-write chaps 1 and 2 and cut them out???_


	3. The Dare Game

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH_

* * *

**_7:30 PM_**

Georgie was now searching out back for candles while the others waited for Cooper to return. Once Cooper came downstairs he smiled.

"Here," he said throwing Maxie her sweater.

"Thanks Coop," Maxie said kissing his cheek.

"So bring the goods," Logan asked.

"All I had," Cooper said setting down the case of beer on a table.

"Ok," Maxie said, "so Logan what are the rules to this game."

"Um," Lulu said, "who said we wanted to play a game."

"Let's take a poll," Ashley said, "That would be the fair thing to do."

"New girl is right," Spinelli said.

"Fine," Cooper said, "all those who want to play raise your hand."

Maxie and Logan's hands popped up in a split second. It took Cooper time but he agreed as did Milo.

"Milo," Ashley whispered.

"It's something to pass the time," Milo said, "plus it would be a good ice breaker for you Ash."

Ashley smiled and also raised her hand.

"Five to three," Maxie said, "we play."

Georgie returned and put out the candles.

"Play what," Georgie asked intrigued.

"Ok," Logan said, "since that much booze and we don't know how long we will be here these are the rules...Someone will ask a question, if you answer it a lie and get called on it you take a drink...if you get called on something but it was true then the person who called you takes a drink."

"Simple enough," Georgie said intrigued on playing the bad boys little game, "so who asks the first question."

"I will," Logan said, "**_Who in this room would you want to sleep with_**?"

"It's all about sex to you isn't it," Georgie asked.

"Maybe," Logan said, "so who would you do?"

"I'd tell you but you'd need to get me real drunk," Georgie said.

"That's probably the truth," Logan said looking at Lulu who was sitting next to Georgie.

"New rule," Lulu said, "save any sex questions until we are a bit more unhinged."

"Ok," Logan said, "vote...who agrees with Lulu's rule."

Everyone's hand shot up except for his and Maxie's.

"Boo," Maxie said, "you guys are no fun."

"So it's my turn to ask," Georgie asked.

Logan nodded.

"**_What If you weren't here in Port Charles where would you be?_**" Georgie asked, "Lulu your up first."

"I don't know," Lulu said, "I mean everyone I love is here."

"Bull Shit," Logan said, "I'm sure you'd be anywhere but here."

"It's scary how you know me," Lulu said popping open the first bottle of beer and pouring some into a shot glass that Cooper conveniently brought down with him., "Ok Spinelli your turn."

"Probably back in Tennessee with my granny," Spinelli said, "that's the only other place in this world I feel like I'm at home."

No comment was made and it was now Ashley's turn.

"Probably the city," Ashley said, "Do freelance work for the Times."

"I'd be in the city too," Milo said, "starting up my own business or something."

"Paris or Rome," Maxie said, "studying fashion."

"Back in Iraq," Cooper said.

"Bull," Maxie said.

Cooper took a shot and smiled.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Logan said.

"Now THAT is a lie," Lulu said.

Logan knew he was lying and he too took a shot.

"Ok," Georgie asked, "do I give an answer to my own question?"

"What the hey," Logan said.

"I'd be traveling the world," Georgie said.

"Ok," Lulu said, "my turn..._**What if you could switch lives with anyone in this town...who would it be?**_"

"That's a fun question Blonde One," Spinelli said, "and to answer I'd have to say Stone Cold."

Some eyes turned to Spinelli so he stopped and clarified, "Jason Morgan."

"Ok," Ashley said, "I don't know too many people in this town...but there is this one doctor...or nurse...or med student...I forgot her name..."

"If you can't give a name your going to have to take a drink," Logan said.

"Then I guess I'll have the glass sir," Ashley said.

Logan handed her the glass and Milo was in the hot seat.

"I really don't know," Milo said, "I mean there are so many attributes of people I know that I'd want to have."

"So are you forfeiting too," Maxie asked.

"I guess," Milo said taking a shot in defeat.

"I would probably want to be Elizabeth Webber," Maxie said.

Georgie rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was the wife of Lucky Spencer...Lulu's brother, the guy she had an affair with last summer.

"I guess," Cooper said, "I'll just take a shot."

"You just really want to get drunk," Maxie said.

Cooper shook his head.

"Sonny Corinthos," Logan said, "next."

"My cousin Robin," Georgie said.

"Carly," Lulu said eyeing Spinelli who was in the hot seat.

**_9:45 PM_**

It had been a little bit over two hours since the game began and everyone had asked their share of questions ranging from: "**_What if you could have one super power?_**" to "**_What song sums up your life right now?_**" The gang was starting to get a bit of a buzz.

"Ok," Milo said, "I**_f you were going to die and needed to make just one confession what would it be?_**"

"Giambetti," Logan said, "where were you hiding the good stuff."

Milo shrugged and Maxie took her turn.

"I'm a nymphomaniac with a fetish for cops," Maxie said pausing as all eyes looked onto her, "No it's true...I mean first there was Jesse then when he died I found myself in his grieving and very married partner Lucky's bed. And now Coop...It was destiny that he became a cop or else it would be over before it began...man where is officer Rodriguez... he's pretty hot...Coop you think he's want to join us sometime..."

Cooper looked at Maxie and rolled his eyes before opening his mouth.

"My deepest darkest confession," Cooper said, "I was one of the gunmen at the Metro Court..."

**TBC**

I know what Lulu's confession will be...Ideas for Milo, Spinelli, Logan, and Georgie's confessions would be loved


	4. Secret Truths

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH_

* * *

**_9:50 PM_**

"My deepest darkest confession," Cooper said, "I was one of the gunmen at the Metro Court..."

All eyes were on Cooper.

Logan was the first to react. He looked at Lulu who he had known was one of the hostages and then back at his friend.

"If you hurt Lulu," Logan yelled as he grabbed his friend, "best friend or not I'll kill you."

"The only one who you should be killing is James Craig," Lulu said, "he pulled a gun on me...so which one were you."

"I was three," Cooper said.

"Three," Lulu said, "That would mean Maxie you knew this and didn't tell the cops...your dad."

"Maxie," Georgie said, "what dose she mean."

"thr-Coop was the gunman who was locked with me in the vault," Maxie said.

"And if it weren't for I the Jackal you'd both be dead," Spinelli said, "I totally saved your lives."

"Wait," Ashley said trying to put two and two together, "so Cooper held Maxie HOSTAGE and now their dating."

"I wouldn't call it dating," Maxie said, "more like sleeping together."

"When the phone lines are up I'm so calling Sonny," Milo said.

"Sonny knows," Cooper said, "no thanks to your brother."

"Max," Milo asked knowing he was also one of the hostages, "what about Max."

"He figured it out and told Sonny," Cooper said, "your boss spared my life and pretty much blackmailed me into being his personal mole at the PCPD."

"So you never really wanted to be a cop," Maxie asked.

"No," Cooper said, "so still want to sleep with me considering."

"Of course I want to sleep with you," Maxie said getting up and sitting on Coopers lap.

"Go upstairs and get a room you two," Logan said.

"I have a better idea," Maxie said, "tell us your secret."

"I'm sure a bad boy like you has lots to say," Georgie replied.

"Ok," Logan said, "but first are you sure all of you are done blasting Cadet Barret here for his involvement in the hostage crises."

"For now," Georgie said looking at her sister and Cooper, "but don't think that after tonight I'll cover for you and Mac."

Maxie nodded. She understood she needed to face the music and tell her father everything even if it meant Cooper loosing his job at the PCPD or worse Sonny killing him.

"Ok," Logan said pausing for dramatic effect, "my secret is..."

He picked up the glass and threw back a drink.

"You didn't just do what I think you did Logan," Ashley said.

"And what do you think I did sweetheart," Logan replied.

"I think," Ashley said, "that you're coping out on confessing your deepest darkest secret."

"The secrets I have," Logan said, "are better left for me to take to the grave."

"You must have something to share with the class," Lulu said.

"What do you want me to say," Logan asked, "how about my daddy issues...or about the fact that I'm into a girl...no woman who acts like I don't exist and when she dose acknowledge my presence she is a total ice queen."

As he said this his eyes were turned in the direction of Georgie and Lulu. Lulu knew that this female he was referring to was most likely her and she made a face.

"So," Georgie said, "my turn huh."

Maxie handed Georgie the glass.

"What's this for Maxie," Georgie asked.

"Come on Georgie," Maxie said, "you're my sister I know you don't have any secrets."

"Oh really," Georgie said, "let me take a drink anyway."

She threw back a shot not caring that she was the youngest of the group and completely underage.

"Let's see," Georgie said, "where to start...Once upon a time I was a high school girl jealous of my cool older sister...desperate to go to her party I kissed some random right here at that very pay phone."

"Wow," Logan said, "a good girl like you I didn't know you could be so impulsive."

"it was impulse at first," Georgie said, "but years passed on the rollercoaster known as Dillon...we were married and divorced all before my freshman year in college...he was my first but he will not be the last...I want to free myself from him...exorcise my soul...open my heart...I want to be able to love someone and be loved in return."

**_10:15 PM_**

Georgie had just made her exclamation and everyone was shocked. Georgie was always the good girl but tonight all bets were off.

"And another thing," Georgie said, "I'm sick of covering for Maxie and Cooper's sexcapades...I'm sick of being Marry Sunshine 24/7...being the police commissioners little princess..."

Georgie kept ranting...and suddenly broke down in tears.

"...I'm sorry," Georgie said as she suddenly burst into tears.

Spinelli got up and moved between her and Lulu motioning for her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Spinelli," Georgie said, "I wish Dillon were more like you...heck I wish all guys were like you...the kind of guy that could be your best friend and your soalmate."

Spinelli was speechless for the first time in his life.

"Ok," Logan said, "can I go back a turn and say something?"

The silence was an indicator that it was fine.

"Ok" Logan said, "Here it goes..."

**TBC**

Next up Logan and Lulu's confessions...and maybe Spinelli's as well


	5. Daddy Issues

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH_

* * *

**10:20 P.M.**

All eyes were on Logan as he began to make his confession.

"Ok...,"Logan began, "you know those previously mentioned daddy issues."

There were nods from the others as Logan went on.

"Well my father walked out on my mother before I was born," Logan said, "and it just so happens that that heartless bastard is here in town."

"Any clue on who he is," Spinelli asked, "I mean you know I don't like you at all but if you need the Jackal to track him down then..."

"Thanks for the offer Spinelli," Logan said, "but I know who he is...it's Scott Baldwin."

"No way," Lulu said, "so was it before or after you found that out that you wanted to blackmail him."

"Before," Logan said, "now I don't know what to do I mean do I go right out and tell the bastard hey I'm your son..."

"As much as I detest Baldwin for what he has put my family through," Lulu said, "I think the truth will set you free."

Logan nodded.

"Ok are you done," Lulu said with a scared tone in her voice.

"Yes," Logan said, "for now anyway...Spinelli your up."

"Wait," Spinelli said turning to Lulu, "isn't it the Blonde One's turn."

"You kind of switched seats with her," Logan said, "so...what is the Jackal's secret."

"Hmm," Spinelli thought. He had been told in the past few months to keep plenty of secrets." The Jackal is a keeper of many secrets...lets see...you know the Blonde One's brother Lucky."

Pretty much everyone nodded.

"Well," Spinelli said as Lulu rolled her eyes, "he isn't the father of the innocent one...Stone Cold is."

"Wait," Maxie said, "so Lucky kicked a drug addiction and left me to go back to a pregnant wife who WASN'T even pregnant with his kid."

"um," Spinelli said,"I guess I mean I wasn't around back then I only found out about it when I hacked into the hospital's mainframe."

"Wait a minute here," Milo said, "dose Jason know that baby Jake is his."

"Yes," Spinelli said, "in fact when I went to confront Stone Cold about the innocent one's true paternity Stone Cold told me he already knew."

"Ok" Maxie said handing Spinelli the glass, "a confession about someone else doesn't count."

"I asked the question," Milo said, "and I didn't specify if the confession was about you or someone else."

"Fine," Spinelli went on, "if you want me to say something about myself I will...I never had any real friends outside of cyberspace or my Granny until I met the Blonde One and Stone Cold."

"You never told me this before," Lulu said holding his hand.

"That's because I didn't want to sound like a total dork," Spinelli said, "and if I may continue."

"Go on al long as you need," Lulu said thinking to herself what will she say next.

"I too have daddy issues," Spinelli said, "I never knew my father either and well being the cyber assassin that I am I could easily track him down it's just...just I'm scared to know what he would think of me."

"You're a great guy," Ashley said, "well from what I know about you so far."

Spinelli smiled.

"Thanks New Girl," Spinelli replied, "hmm what else can the Jackal say..."

**_10:40 P.M._**

Spinelli was lost in thought thinking of more confessions to let out. Should he tell about the things Sam McCall told him...should he confess that the reason he entered the Metro Court during the hostage crises was for the purely selfish reason as to save Lulu...Before he could open his mouth Lulu broke the silence.

"I have a daddy issue too," Lulu said.

"We know all about Luke Spencer," Maxie said, "but at least when he leaves he comes back a few months later."

"It has nothing to do with my dad's absence," Lulu said, "in fact my daddy issue has to do with the fact Love Sucks."

"What do you mean," Logan said, "I've heard the stories about Luke and Laura."

"Well hears something you didn't hear," Lulu said, "something I heard from your father actually Logan."

Logan was scared. He knew from observations how much his father hated Luke Spencer.

"My parent's relationship started on an act of violence," Lulu said as she began to tear up, "M-my dad raped my mom."

**TBC**


	6. A Four Letter Word

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH_

* * *

**10:45 P.M.**

"My parent's relationship started on an act of violence," Lulu said as she began to tear up, "M-my dad raped my mom."

All eyes turned to Lulu.

'_How long has she known this,_' thought Spinelli wishing she confided this secret pain to him.

"I wasn't even meant to find this out," Lulu continued, "I mean everyone told me not to go to the trial but did I listen of coarse not...I walk in and see Scott forcing my brother Nickolas into saying my father raped my mom."

"I'm sorry for that," Logan said.

"It's not your fault that your dad is and ass," Lulu said, "it's just that everything I knew about love is based on lies."

Lulu looked at Spinelli and Milo with tears welling in her eyes.

"Spinelli, Milo," Lulu said, "I know I promised I'd give each of you a chance to date me but now...now I'm not sure I can date anyone right now."

Both boys nodded.

"And you know," Lulu said, "it's not just the rape that distorted my views on love."

Maxie and Georgie both rolled their eyes as they both knew what was coming next.

"You see I never had a real boyfriend before," Lulu said, "then last Summer I began to crush on my step brother Dillon."

"Dillon," Georgie said, "who at the time was my boyfriend."

Lulu nodded and continued.

"So I made this plan with this guy Diego," Lulu said, "have him get Georgie alone in the pool house then I lead Dillon to catch them and make him think Georgie was cheating."

"Which I wasn't," Georgie said.

"Anyway Dillon got jealous and one thing lead to another and I loose my virginity to him," Lulu said, "Yea insert all the incest comments now."

There was a pause and Lulu just continued.

"So we were safe right," Lulu said, "wrong...turned out the condoms were defective and I get pregnant."

"You were pregnant," Logan asked shocked.

"Here is the pat when you will all hate me," Lulu said, "So I had an abortion...I mean I'm damaged goods yet still every guy that comes in contact with me falls madly in love with me..."

**11:00 P.M.**

Lulu got up and headed to a corner of the room away from the gang and began to cry.

Spinelli got up shortly after and walked over to where Lulu was and sat down next to her.

"I don't think your damaged goods Blonde One," Spinelli whispered to her.

"Your drunk," Lulu said, "you'll hate me in the morning you all will."

"I haven't had as much as the rest of you," Spinelli said.

"Right," Lulu said, "you cannot tell a lie..."

Spinelli nodded and cracked a smile.

"I'm here for you," Spinelli said, "even if you don't want me to be I'm here."

Lulu rested her head on Spinelli's shoulder and cried.

**11:05 P.M.**

Ashley looked around the circle at everyone else.

"I guess Milo and I have to make our confessions now," Ashley said.

"I'm beginning to regret asking my question," Milo said, "It seems that I've opened up a huge can of worms"

"It's not your fault," Ashley said.

"But it has made things interesting," Logan said, "though some things were not that surprising like the fact that Maxie here is a nymphomaniac."

"Speaking of which," Maxie said, "Coop want to head upstairs and continue what we were doing before."

Maxie winked at her cop boyfriend. Even though she now knew that he was only a cop to be Sonny Corinthos informant she was still hot for her former captor.

"In a bit Maxie," Cooper said, "I want to hear Ashley and Milo's secrets first."

"Fine," Maxie said pouting.

"Ok," said Ashley, "my secret isn't as glamorous as the ones we heard so far but it dose follow a theme."

"Daddy issues are so overplayed," Logan said.

"It's not a Daddy issue," Ashley said, "It involves matters of the heart."

"Ooh a Sex Life secret," Maxie said clapping, "yea."

"It has nothing to do with Sex," Ashley said, "I came to Port Charles for an education but got more then I bargained for...I fell in love."

"Love," Georgie said looking over at Lulu and Spinelli who were sitting in the corner together, "Love is a four letter word."

"So," Cooper said, "who is this guy do we know him."

"You might," Ashley said, "but he kind of likes someone else."

"That sucks," Milo said, "he must be a real jerk to not like a girl as wonderful as you."

Ashley blushed. She wasn't about to blurt out the fact that she had a crush on Milo, not now. Especially after Lulu just broke his heart.

**11:15 P.M.**

"Ok," Milo said, "Let me get this over with"

Everyone looked at him.

"You probably know that I like Lulu," Milo said.

"I'm pretty sure the whole town is aware of the three stooges," Georgie said.

"Three stooges," Ashley asked.

"Milo, Spinelli, and Dillon," Georgie said, "the three of them fight over Lulu like they were dogs and she was a piece of meat."

"Dillon as in," Ashley asked.

"Yea huh," Georgie said.

"Anyway," Milo said, "I like Lulu but I'm also beginning to like someone else..."

**TBC**


	7. It's Not Over

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH_

* * *

**11:17 P.M.**

"Anyway," Milo said, "I like Lulu but I'm also beginning to like someone else."

"Juicy," Maxie said, "so are you at liberty to say who she is."

"I'll tell you this," Milo said, "she is in this very diner as we speak."

"That narrows it down considerably," Georgie said, "Me, My sister, or Ashley."

Milo nodded

"And I'm not going to tell which one of you it is," Milo said, "have fun trying to guess."

"Ok," cooper said, "My turn to ask."

"No more questions Cooper," Ashley said, "Can't you see Lulu is a mess from the last round."

"Fine," Cooper said eyeing Maxie, "want to go make out."

"I thought you'd never ask," Maxie asked as the two of them moved to a table on the opposite side of the room.

**11:20 P.M.**

"And then there were four," Logan said.

"Logan," Georgie said trying not to slur, "can I ask you a question."

"The game's over Princess," Logan said.

"Please Logan," Georgie pleaded batting her eyes and pouting.

"You're too cute when you beg," Logan said, "fine go for it."

"This is directed to the guys," Georgie said, "all four of you."

"Ask already," Logan said.

"Why do you guys fall for girls with lots and lots of baggage like Maxie and Lulu," Georgie said, "and we good girls finish last."

"Well," Cooper said looking over from where he and Maxie were making out, "I tried the whole good girl thing...got bored with it..."

"Well I actually prefer a good girl," Milo said, "but I wouldn't mind a good girl with an adventurous streak."

"I mean I've always liked the Blonde one," Spinelli piped up from Lulu's side, "but the jackal doesn't have a type per say..."

"Logan," Georgie said, "you're the expert enlighten me."

"Personally," Logan said, "bad girls are fun and all...but just once I would like to have something that wasn't purely sexual...I mean isn't it every good girls fantasy to find a bad boy and tame him."

"Logan Hayes wants to be tamed," Maxie said, "how much have you had to drink."

"I lost count," Logan said, "but that doesn't matter...I wish that just once I could get a girl like you Georgie to like me."

"Like you Logan," Georgie said, "maybe if you stopped acting like an ass."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," Logan said.

Georgie nodded.

"Sure," Georgie said.

"You asked I answered," Logan said.

**11:25 P.M.**

Spinelli and Lulu were in their little corner.

"So," Lulu said, "I know you said your not one to judge but what do you really think of me now that I've proved I'm not worthy of the pedestal you place me on."

"What are you talking about Blonde One," Spinelli said, "all that stuff about your parents...last summer...that's the past this is the now."

"Spinelli," Lulu said.

"Seriously Blonde One," Spinelli said, "I'll always love you...I'll never stop not now not ever."

He took her hand gently his and she turned to him. Then she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I can't say that I love you too," Lulu said, "not yet..."

"I understand," Spinelli said.

"I'm in like with you though," Lulu said smiling.

**11:30 P.M.**

"So," Milo and Ashley said in unison, "you go first...no you."

The two friends laughed.

"Did you imagine tonight being like this," Milo asked.

"The getting wasted part yes," Ashley said, "the rest not so much."

"So you were planning on getting drunk," Milo said.

"I planed to celebrate my new job at Jake's with Georgie," Ashley said, "I was actually going to call you to join us too."

"You were," Milo asked.

"You're a good friend Milo," Ashley said, "in fact I have a confession."

"The game is over," Milo said.

"I don't care," Ashley said, "Milo Giambetti want to know a secret."

Milo nodded.

"You tell me yours I'll tell you mine," Milo said.

"The person I said I had feelings for," Ashley said, "that person is..."

**TBC**


	8. Minutes to Midnight

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH_

* * *

**11:35 P.M.**

"The person I said I had feelings for," Ashley said, "that person is..."

"Shh everyone," Logan said eavesdropping, "Ash here is about to say who her mystery man is."

"Logan," Ashley yelled.

"As flattered as I am sweetheart," Logan said, "I hardly know you..."

"I was going to tell you to shut up," Ashley said, "though I did think you were kind of hot after getting to know you I'm not amused."

"Your loss," Logan said.

Ashley smirked at her tormentor and turned back to her friend and crush.

"Now," Ashley said, "where were we..."

**11:37 P.M.**

"The knuckle scraper is at it again," Spinelli said, "I don't believe it."

Lulu looked up into Spinelli's eyes.

"What is Logan doing now," Lulu asked.

"He's butting in to other peoples business," Spinelli said.

"That sounds familiar," Lulu said.

"I may be nosey at times Blonde One," Spinelli said.

"At times," Lulu asked.

"Ok more so then not," Spinelli said, "he just...he thinks he's god's gift or something."

"Logan dose doesn't he," Lulu said smiling a bit.

"I missed that," Spinelli said.

"Missed what," Lulu asked.

"Your smile," Spinelli said.

**11:40 P.M.**

"Milo," Ashley said, "the guy ...it's...well..."

Ashley was speechless. She had what she planned to say running through her mind 100 times. However after Logan's interruption her mind was drawing a blank. Ashley couldn't say a work so instead she closed her eyes and seized the moment.

As Ashley and Milo's lips met it felt like they were the only two people in the diner. That nothing could touch them. When they pulled back however Ashley was worried.

"Ash," Milo said, "I have something to say too."

Ashley nodded awaiting her fate.

"The girl I like," Milo said.

"Is Georgie right," Ashley said, "I mean it would only make sense that the guy I have feelings for not only was in love with someone else from the onset but his new flame is..."

"It's not Georgie," Milo said looking into Ashley's eyes and leaning into another kiss.

**11:45 P.M.**

"Great," Georgie said turning away from the site of her BFF and Milo.

"Jealous there,"Logan asked.

"Of Ashley and Milo," Georgie said, "no just that it's almost midnight...Mac is going to be so worried when I don't come home."

"He trusts you," Logan said, "I mean come on you are the girl who can do no wrong."

"I know," Georgie said, "It's always Georgie the predictable good girl...a girl who does no wrong...well except for getting married."

"Why did you marry Dillon," Logan asked.

"I thought he was going to die," Georgie said, "pathetic really...then after he lived we thought we could make it work..."

"So you went back to...," Logan spoke but was cut off.

"Georgie Jones," Georgie said, "little miss perfect yes...but like I said before bring perfect is so over rated."

"I wish I could be as good as you," Logan said, "and I'm not saying this to get you to sleep with me."

"Right...," Georgie said.

"Seriously," Logan said, "in fact I don't want to take you to bed."

"Right," Georgie said, "do I remind you of your sister or something."

"No," Logan said, "nothing like that...I just don't want meaningless sex with you...I want more."

"More," Georgie asked her eyes lighting up.

"More," Logan said whispering into Georgie's ear.

After he pulled back Georgie locked eyes with the bad boy and leaned into a kiss.

**11:50 P.M.**

Maxie and Cooper were taking a breather from their make out session to whiteness Georgie and Logan kissing.

"Oh no he didn't," Maxie said.

She knew all about Logan's scheming. In fact during the game she was glad that Logan didn't blow open the bet the two of them had going. That if Logan seduced Lulu and took her to bed then Maxie would sleep with him. Maxie knew Logan was a sleaze because of this.

"It he corrupts my little sister I'll kill him," Maxie said.

"To me it looked like your sister was kissing Logan," Cooper said.

Maxie knew her sister, she knew that Georgie would never fall fro a player like Logan Hayes...or would she.

**TBC**


	9. The Redemption of Logan Hayes

_**The Perfect Storm**_

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH...I'm sorry if it seems to be less of an ensamble piece at this point and more of a GLo piece instead...It wasn't ment to be like that it just happened..._

* * *

**12:00 A.M.**

What had only been minutes ago seemed like mare seconds as Georgie looked into Logan's eyes.

"I-I can't be doing this," Georgie said backing away from the spot in the diner where she and Logan were standing.

"If I recall you kissed me," Logan said.

"I know," Georgie said, "and it was a mistake."

"Was it," Logan asked.

"I don't know," Georgie said, "I mean maybe I'm too drunk to function...or maybe I believe your lines."

"What lines," Logan said, "I mean it Georgie I want to be a better man...to forget about seeking revenge on my dad...about seeking a life as a criminal...I want to see beyond my shady service record and possibly go back to school."

"Seriously," Georgie asked.

"I haven't known you long," Logan said, "but you bring out the best in me."

**12:05 A.M.**

"The storm sounds like it stopped," Ashley said, "I'm sure you need to get back to Sonny."

"It's late," Milo said, "and even if the roads are clear it's pitch black outside."

"So then," Ashley said, "what do we do now?"

Ashley rested her head on Milo's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We wait," she whispered.

**12:10 A.M.**

Maxie was still eyeing her sister and Logan. She wanted to know what was going on between them and Coop could scene that.

"You want to go over there," Cooper asked, "don't you?"

"As a sister I'm concerned for Georgie," Maxie said, "I mean Logan is a sleaze."

"You don't know him the way I do," Cooper said.

"Are you defending him," Maxie asked, "he is always barging in on us with no knocking...he has tried to get me to bed."

"He has," Cooper asked.

Maxie nodded as she got up to confront her sister and the player.

--

"You wanted to be a doctor," Georgie said, "I couldn't picture it..."

"You couldn't picture me saving lives," Logan said.

Georgie shook her head.

"Whatever lies he's feeding you," Maxie said, "don't believe them Georgie."

"Hello to you too Maxie," Georgie said.

"Logan," Maxie said, "stay away from my sister."

"What if I don't want him to stay away," Georgie said.

"Excuse me," Maxie said, "Logan Hayes is beneath you...he's scum."

"You shouldn't be one to judge Maxie," Georgie said, "as your sister I've kept quiet but do you know what people call you behind your back..."

"Georgie stop," Logan said, "this isn't your problem it's mine."

Georgie took a step back.

"Whatever you were planning on doing with my little sister you can forget it," Maxie said, "you are way beneath her."

"I know that," Logan said, "but I want to be worthy of her."

"Excuse me," Maxie said.

"I want to change," Logan said, "I know that redemption is a word that isn't in your vocabulary."

"I don't trust you for one second," Maxie said, "but luckily for you I trust my sister so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you," Logan said.

"But if you hurt my sister I'll kill you," Maxie said.

"Is that a threat," Logan asked.

"No," Maxie said, "It's a promise...I may be the town slut but I still am Georgie's big sister."

"Thanks Maxie," Georgie said, "now can you leave us alone."

Maxie nodded and headed back to where Cooper was.

**12:30 A.M.**

Lulu was asleep on the floor as Spinelli ran his hand through her hair. Spinelli had always dreamt about being this close to his Blonde One but he never though it to be possible. Though she said point blank they couldn't date he still held on to hope. She said she was in like and Spinelli...always the optimist knew that this like could become Love.

Suddenly Spinelli saw the feet of someone walking over and he looked up.

'_Great,_' Spinelli thought looking up at Logan, '_what does he want._'

Logan sat down next to Spinelli and began to talk.

"Spinelli," Logan said, "I'm no good at these things but...I'm sorry."

Spinelli was shocked

"I'm sorry I called you a dork," Logan said, "about all the times I tried to one up you in front of Lulu...about..."

"About beating me up on numerous occasions," Spinelli added.

"Yea," Logan said.

"Dose this have anything to do with you kissing Georgie," Spinelli asked.

"Everything in fact," Logan said, "I'm starting over...a clean slate."

Spinelli nodded.

"So this mean no more trying to win over the fair Blonde One," Spinelli said pausing, "Lulu."

"This means that I won't be flirting with Lulu yes," Logan said, "however I would like to be friends with her...and you if you'd let me."

Spinelli was surprised to say the least. The '_Crabby Commando' _was asking to be his friend.

"Why not," Spinelli said, "the Jackal...I mean I could use more friends..."

Logan nodded and headed back to Georgie.

Spinelli turned his attention back to Lulu and whispered.

"Lulu," Spinelli said, "you wouldn't believe what just happened."

_**TBC**_


	10. Let's Waste Time

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH_

**12:40 A.M.**

Logan walked back to where Georgie was waiting.

"So," Logan said, "I just apologized to Spinelli for tormenting him."

"That was very random of you," Georgie said.

"I told you I want to be a better man," Logan said, "baby steps right."

"Right," said Georgie.

"So now what," Logan said.

"Huh," Georgie said.

"What happens," Logan asked, "I mean after tonight...between us."

"We wing it I guess," Georgie said smiling.

**12:45 A.M.**

Lulu opened her eyes to see Spinelli still at her side.

"You're still here Spinelli," Lulu said.

"Were else would I be Blonde One," Spinelli said.

Lulu looked around and noticed the other six people all coupled up. Maxie and Coop were back to making out, however Lulu observer Maxie looked a bit distracted. Ashley was sitting next to Milo resting her head on his shoulder. And then she saw Logan and Georgie talking and laughing at the counter.

"Spinelli did I miss something," Lulu asked.

He thought of when Logan came over to him apologizing and smiled.

"You have no idea," Spinelli said.

**12:50 A.M.**

Milo was sitting next to Ashley. He couldn't believe the girl that he had fallen for had also fallen for him in return.

"I have an idea," Ashley said, "it's a crazy one ok so don't laugh."

"Not as crazy as that drinking game I hope," Milo said.

Ashley laughed and shook her head smiling.

"Tell me," Milo said.

"I was thinking that maybe there is a radio or CD player or..."Ashley said.

"There isn't any power," Milo said.

"I know that," Ashley said, "I meant battery operated..."

Milo nodded 'of coarse' he thought.

Ashley got up and headed to where Georgie and Logan where standing.

--

"Did I miss something," Ashley asked as she looked over to Logan.

"I should be asking the same thing," Georgie said looking to where Milo was sitting, "You and Milo huh."

"Yea," Ashley said, "you approve right."

"Of coarse I do," Georgie said, "Milo is a great guy despite his career choice."

"What career choice," Ashley asked, "kidding...yea the whole working for Sonny thing is a drawback but nobody's perfect."

"But Milo comes pretty close," Georgie said.

"He dose," Ashley said, "so what's with you and this guy."

"This guy has a name," Logan said.

"Logan and I have an understanding," Georgie said.

"Ok," Ashley said, "I'm not one to judge so if Logan makes you happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks for your approval," Logan said.

Milo headed to where the trio was standing.

"Did you ask her yet," Milo asked.

"Ask me what," Georgie replied.

"Oh right," Ashley said, "Mike wouldn't happen to have a battery powered radio out back r something."

"As a matter of fact I think he dose," Georgie said, "Ashley care to go get it with me."

Ashley nodded and headed out back to help her friend and gossip about their guys.

**1:00 A.M.**

"Oh my gosh," Lulu said, "Logan did."

"He did," Spinelli said, "apparently Georgie makes him want to be a better man."

"I can't believe it," Lulu said, "I would have thought that if Logan dated one of the Jones sisters it would have been Maxie."

"Stranger things have happened," Spinelli said.

Lulu looked into Spinelli's eyes. And in that moment she felt something for the young hacker that she hadn't felt before.

"Stranger things," Lulu said.

**TBC**


	11. The Music in Me

**The Perfect Storm**

_Yet another GH plot bunny hopping around in my head...I don't know how far I will go on this yet but I hope you like...I don't own GH the lyrics are from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and New Slang by the Shins..._

* * *

**1:05 A.M.**

Ashley and Georgie were in the back of the diner looking for the radio and chatting.

"So," Georgie asked her friend, "strange night huh."

"Yea," Ashley said, "I began the night wanting to go party with my BFF and end the night with a new boyfriend."

"I never pictured I'd wind up with a new boyfriend tonight either," Georgie said, "least of all Logan Hayes."

"I don't really know the guy but are you up to the challenge," Ashley said.

"Challenge," Georgie asked.

"To tame the bad boy," Ashley replied.

"Aren't I always up to the challenge," Georgie said holding up the radio.

"Sweet," Ashley said.

**1:10 A.M.**

Lulu and Spinelli headed over to where Milo and Logan were.

"Looks like you guys had an interesting night," Lulu said.

"The night's still young my friends," Logan said, "and Georgie and Ashley have some sort of plan."

Maxie and Cooper were now making there way over to the rest of the group.

"Glad to see you join us Coop," Logan said.

"So what's going on," Maxie asked, "why are we all standing around here for."

Ashley and Georgie came out from the back and Milo looked at the two girls.

"So you get the goods," Milo asked in a whispery tone.

Ashley nodded and Georgie placed the radio on the counter.

"Now let's get the party started," Ashley said turning on the radio.

**1:15 A.M.**

As Ashley turned on the radio and listened to the static.

"Great idea," Maxie said, "get a radio with batteries since the powers out...I bet you never considered the storm would mess up a signal."

"Hold on a second," Spinelli said, "the Jackal is not only the cyber assassin but he has a few other tricks up his sleeve.

Spinelli took the radio and messed around with it for a while.

**1:20 A.M.**

Spinelli was fiddling with the radio and the rest of the group was sitting and waiting.

Cooper looked at the group and pointed up the stairs.

"I think we could use some refreshments," Cooper said.

"No more beer," Lulu said, "I'm already beginning to feel the after affects."

"I was thinking more along the lines of food," Cooper said.

The gang nodded and Cooper headed upstairs.

"Ok," Maxie said once Cooper was gone, "Logan can we talk."

Logan nodded and walked to the side of the room with the blonde.

"Ok," Maxie said, "I have two things to say to you."

"Just two," Logan asked.

"Shut up," Maxie said, "first of all the whole bet is off."

"I was going to call it off anyway," Logan said, "that's the old Logan who would try to seduce a girl just to get with another."

"And the new Logan," Maxie said, "what are his intentions with my baby sister."

"Georgie can make me a better man," Logan said, "I mean I've always been hung up on finding money and power and finding out ways to extract revenge on my father."

"But now," Maxie said.

"This has been more then two things," Logan said, "but anyway I want a meaningful relationship for once...not just meaningless sex...Georgie can give me that."

"Just don't break her heart," Maxie said, "or you'll have me to deal with."

"Aye aye captain," Logan said.

**1:30 A.M.**

Cooper came back downstairs and placed a bag of jerky and a can of nuts on the table.

"It's not much," Cooper said, "but the rest of my food supply requires a microwave."

"Hey," Ashley said picking up a peanut, "it's at least something."

Maxie and Logan came back over and Logan looked to Spinelli.

"Hey Spinelli," Logan asked, "need any help with that."

"Actually," Spinelli said, "the Jackal just about has it."

The static began to brake and the sounds of a song began to become auditable.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

"You're the best Spinelli," Ashley said giving the young hacker a hug.

Milo looked at this and faked a smile when the girl of his dreams walked over to him.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

"Let's Dance," Ashley said taking Milo's hand.

Milo smiled and followed her to the middle of the diner.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**1:40 A.M.**

The song ended and Ashley looked at the others.

"Please don't tell my idea was all for nothing," Ashley said.

"It wasn't," Logan said, "how about it Georgie want to dance."

"I'd Love too," Georgie took his hand.

"Coop how about it," Maxie said.

Coop nodded.

Lulu looked at Spinelli. Unlike the others they weren't yet coupled up thought Spinelli's feelings for Lulu were strong and no matter how hard she was fighting it Lulu was beginning to form feelings for Spinelli as well.

_Gold teeth and a curse for this town were all in my mouth.  
Only, i don't know how they got out, dear.  
Turn me back into the pet that i was when we met.  
I was happier then with no mind-set._

**1:45 A.M.**

The song was almost over as Lulu looked Spinelli into his eyes.

"Did you ever have a moment when your head was telling you something but your heart was saying something completely different," Lulu asked.

Spinelli thought for a second and he nodded.

"Ever since I met you I've felt like that Blonde One," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli don't," Lulu said.

"Don't what," Spinelli asked.

Lulu couldn't hold in her feelings any longer. She tried to listen with her head which told her to not fall in love however Spinelli was making it a bit hard to do that. Lulu let her heart do the talking that instant and leaned in and kissed Spinelli.

Spinelli thought he was dreaming. And if he was he didn't want to wake up.

_And if you'd 'a took to me like  
Well i'd a danced like the queen of the eyesores  
And the rest of our lives would 'a fared well._

**TBC**


	12. Come With Me

**The Perfect Storm**

_I don't own GH cause if I did it would be GLo and SpinLu and Milo would have a love interest Lyrics from Come with Me (Reprise) from OLTL's Prom Night: The Musical_

* * *

**2:00 A.M.**

Lulu looked back at Spinelli and thought to her self.

_'Did I just do that?'_

Spinelli was for once in his life completely speechless as the he looked at the Blonde.

"Did you just..." Spinelli asked.

"y-yea I think I did," Lulu said.

"You can take it back," Spinelli said, "I don't want you to but you can."

"Spinelli," Lulu said, "I honestly don't know what I want."

Spinelli nodded in understanding and walked away. He should have been on cloud nine. Lulu Spencer had kissed him...however he wasn't.

"I'll give you space," Spinelli said smiling at her and heading in back and took a warm Orange soda and slumped into a chair in the corner.

Logan who was still dancing and goofing around with Georgie noticed him and thought that now would be as good a time as any to show he had a conscience.

"Spinelli," Logan said sitting next to him, "care to talk."

Spinelli didn't know if e could trust the guy but on this particular night it seemed like anything was possible.

**2:10 A.M.**

Lulu watched as he headed across the room. He was giving her space and she respected that though a part of her wanted to have him hold her in his arms the rest of the night. She watched as Logan of all people headed to his side to talk to him and wondered to herself.

_'Should I just give in?'_

Georgie who was now alone headed to Lulu.

"I know were not the best of friends," Georgie said, "but care to open up."

Lulu nodded.

"How did you decide to open up to Logan," Lulu asked.

"I believe that you can't judge a book by its cover," Lulu said, "and Logan Hayes though he seems like an arrogant jerk can be a good guy given the chance."

Lulu nodded.

"You want to know if you should pursue something with Spinelli," Georgie asked.

Lulu tried not to cry. This night wasn't supposed to be as emotional for her as it was turning out to be.

"I mean you heard it all before," Lulu said, "I mean Dillon, My Parents...let's face it my experience of Love isn't that good."

"Sometimes the risk is worth the reward," Georgie said, "and from what I've seen not just tonight but for a while now...Spinelli cares about you."

"I know," Lulu said, "it's just I'm damaged goods..."

"He doesn't care," Georgie said.

"So you think I should follow my heart," Lulu asked.

Georgie nodded.

"I know that's what your mom would want you to do," Georgie said.

Lulu hugged the girl.

"Thanks," Lulu said.

**2:15 A.M.**

Spinelli smiled at Logan. He had spilled his guts to his old foe about everything from his first meeting of Lulu to the whole hostage situation...to the fact that she was _'dating'_ him Milo and Dillon.

"I wish I could find someone," Spinelli said, "I mean the Bad Blonde one has the cop, Muscle Man has the New Girl, even you have the supportive younger sibling."

Logan smiled.

"You'll find someone," Logan said, "maybe it will be Lulu maybe it will be with someone you least expect."

"Thanks," Spinelli said.

Georgie who was finished talking to Lulu came over.

"Your boyfriend helped a lot," Spinelli said.

"It's so weird hearing that," Georgie said, "my 'boyfriend'."

"You know you love it," Logan said putting his arm around her.

"You know I do," Georgie said.

2:30 A.M.

Milo and Ashley were now sitting at the counter along with Maxie and Cooper. The radio was temporarily turned off to preserve the battery.

"So," Maxie said, "we have heard a lot of things tonight."

"Are you worried someone is going to turn me in," cooper asked.

"Yes," Maxie said.

"I'll keep it a secret," Milo said, "how about you Ash."

"What happens at Kelly's stays at Kelly's," Ashley said, "well for the most part."

Milo rolled his eyes.

"Will you still love me tomorrow," Ashley asked turning to Milo.

"And the next day and the next," Milo said, "Some things won't be forgotten after sunrise."

Ashley smiled and hugged Milo.

**2:45 A.M.**

Georgie and Logan joined the foursome.

"So what are we doing," Georgie asked.

"I don't know," Maxie said, "I'm bored."

"My bedroom is upstairs," Cooper said.

"For the first time in my life Coop," Maxie said, "I don't want sex."

"That's a first," Logan said.

Both Jones sisters stared at him after he made the snarky remark.

"Sorry," Logan said, "I didn't mean it like that."

Maxie and Georgie nodded in understanding.

"Then what do you wan to do," Cooper asked.

Maxie shrugged.

"We could put back on some music," Ashley suggested.

"I second that," Milo said reaching for the radio and turning it on.

Some slow song was ending as Milo took Ashley's hand and led her out to dance.

**3:00 A.M.**

Lulu saw Spinelli still distanced from the others on the opposite side of the room as another song was beginning.

_You might be the boy I've always known_

_I might be lost in something beautiful _

Spinelli watched the Blonde come towed him and took in a deep breath. Spinelli had all the rejection he could handle for one evening and didn't feel like being dragged down further.

"Spinelli," Lulu said, "dance with me."

To say he was shocked would be anther understatement yet he took the Blonde's hand and followed her lead.

_We might have found a secret deep inside ourselves_

_Deeper then this moment here tonight_

"Spinelli...your a great friend," Lulu began.

Friend...there was that F word again. Oh how Spinelli hated that word.

"Blonde one don't," Spinelli said, "I've heard that song just too many times...your broken and I get it...I accept that..."

"Spinelli let me finish," Lulu said.

_In a song we become one_

_You and I run from the boundaries of time_

"You're a great friend," Lulu continued, "and well I've done a lot of thinking and...And."

He could tell she was nervous. He knew whatever she was about to say couldn't be good...he was wrong.

"And," Spinelli said repeating her last word.

"And," Lulu said, "I love you."

"What," Spinelli asked; he swore she just told him she loved him.

"I said I love you, you idiot," Lulu said giving him yet another kiss...the first Spinelli hoped of many kisses to come.

_Come with me where the melody_

_Is alive and waking out hearts in_

_In the dawning of new light_

**TBC**


	13. Never too much Truth

**The Perfect Storm**

_I don't own GH cause if I did it would be GLo and SpinLu and Milo would have a love interest_

* * *

**3:15 A.M.**

A round of applause rang out as Lulu and Spinelli's lips touched.

"I think we have an audience Blonde One," Spinelli whispered.

Lulu shrugged. She didn't care. Her mother had once told her that love would find her unexpectedly. She wondered if her mother had known all along Spinelli would come into her life, after all she did meet him just weeks after those words were spoken to her.

After a few more songs the battery of the radio wore off leaving the gang with nothing to do.

"Dose anyone have the time," Maxie asked.

Georgie looked at her watch.

"It's a little after three AM," Georgie said.

"Time flies," Logan said putting his arm around the young girl.

She nodded.

"The rain stopped," Ashley said.

"Yea," Milo said, "but the roads are wet and dark...there is no use leaving till sunrise."

"So," Cooper said, "there is still a bit of Booze left...care to play another drinking game."

"I'm up for a game," Georgie said as Logan smirked, "but no booze."

"You're no fun sis," Maxie said.

"I agree," Logan said, "yes to the game no to the beer."

"Who are you," Cooper said, "and what have you done with Logan Hayes."

Logan shook his head.

"I want to be a better man Coop," Logan said, "like the man I was before the war messed me up."

Cooper nodded. Though he had only met his friend in boot camp he knew war changed the both of them and defiantly for for the better.

"Ok," Lulu said, "what's the game Coop."

"Truth or dare," Cooper said.

"I think we learned enough truths for one night," Spinelli said running his hand through Lulu's hair, "thank you very much."

"Then take a dare when it's your turn," Cooper said, "don't be chicken."

"The Jackal is not chicken," Spinelli said.

**3:30 A.M.**

"Ok then Spinelli," Cooper said, "truth or dare."

"Truth," Spinelli said as he had nothing to loose.

"Did you imagine tonight to turn out like this." Cooper asked.

"No," Spinelli said, "I cam in here tonight for my usual and then the Blonde One shows up asking if I want to go out as friends. Frankly if she didn't show up I was going to ask Georgie to hang out."

"You were," Georgie asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"I've always wanted to get to know you more," Spinelli said, "to be your friend...and now I'm here in this moment...with new friends...dating the Blonde One...life couldn't be better...now that's settled...yruth or dare Hayes."

Logan looked at the hacker and rolled his eyes. He was afraid of what dirt Spinelli would ask about.

"Truth," Logan said, "what the hell."

"Do you plan on keeping your word about changing," Spinelli asked.

"Hell yes," Logan said, "from this night forward I'm living my life with a clean slate...new friends...new girlfriend. in fact I'm going to tell Sonny I can't work for him anymore."

"That's going to be harder ten you think," Milo said.

"Well then," Logan said, "I'll ask if he can demote me from hit man to barista...If I want to be clean I can't be doing illegal things for a living...Georgie how about you."

"Truth," Georgie said.

"Do you really want to be with a guy like me," Logan asked.

"A guy like you," Georgie replied, "you just said you were beginning a clean slate...and even if you were still your bad boy self I wouldn't be disappointed...I've always wanted to try something new...Maxie...your turn."

"I'll say truth," Maxie said.

"Will you rat out Coop to dad," Georgie asked.

"I haven't ratted him out yet," Maxie said, "I promised I'd protect him and I will...Lulu truth or dare,"

"I'm afraid," Lulu said, "but truth."

"How come you and I both have done some shitty things," Maxie asked, "but you get redemption yet I'm still seen as the town slut."

Lulu shrugged.

"I really don't know," Lulu said, "though I'm sorry I've been so hard on you."

"Apology accepted," Maxie said hugging the other blonde. They would never be the best of friends but ending there rivalry was a step in the right direction.

**3:45 A.M.**

Lulu looked around at the group trying to figure out whose brain she wanted to pick. Only Cooper, Ashley, and Milo were left.

"Milo," Lulu said smiling, "truth or dare."

"Truth," Milo said.

"Are you upset that I chose Spinelli over you," Lulu asked.

Milo looked to the Blonde then to the hacker and finally to the girl at his side.

"Not at all," Milo said, "because if you chose me then I wouldn't be able to date Ash."

Ashley smiled.

"So," Milo said whispering to Ashley, "truth or dare."

"Truth," Ashley whispered back.

"If there were ever a way that I could hypothetically break myself away from Sonny's business and start anew in the city would you join me."

Ashley's face brightened p as she wrapped her arms around her new found boyfriend.

"In a New York minute," Ashley said, "so Coop care to follow the truth trend or take a dare."

"Truth," Cooper said.

"Do you ever regret the Metro Court job," Ashley asked.

"No," Cooper said, "yes I know people got hurt and died but it was only supposed to last a few minutes and though it blew up in our faces I did meet and fall in love with Maxie."

Cooper looked around and noticed that everyone had a turn.

"See," Cooper said, "it wasn't painful."

"Yea," Maxie said, "but the game took like what and hour if even...now what...and don't say sex because it wouldn't be fair to the rest of them if we shack up in your room for the duration."

"I have cards in my pocket," Logan said, "there a bit wet but..."

"I have a dry deck in my room," Cooper said standing up, "I'll be back soon."

**TBC**


	14. A John Hughes Moment

**The Perfect Storm**

_I don't own GH cause if I did Lulu wouldn't be a BITCH,Milo would have a love interest and Georgie would be shipped with Logan_

**4:00 A.M.**

Cooper returned downstairs with a deck of cards.

"So," he said placing the cards on the table, "what game do you guys want to play."

Nobody could agree to a game so Cooper put the cards aside.

"You guys," Lulu said, "I know we have constantly asked about this before but there are some things that have been said tonight that really shouldn't be repeated."

"You don't want me to beat up my dad for having you find out about you're the skeletons in your parents closet," Logan said, "I understand."

"It's not just that," Lulu said, "I mean particularly with Cooper...I mean if the wrong people find out about his involvement in the Hostage crises..."

"Cooper's secret will never leave these four walls," Maxie said, "agreed."

"Agreed," everyone said.

"So," Ashley said looking at Milo in particular, "when all is said and done want to go to out."

"As in a date," Milo asked, "or as a make up for not being able to go to Jake's to celebrate your job."

"A bit of both actually," Ashley said.

Milo nodded in agreement.

"While we are on the subject of dates," Logan said, "Georgie I'm taking you out on a real date...and something classy like the Metro Court and not some party spot like the Catacomb."

Georgie smiled.

"I would love to go to dinner with you," Georgie said.

"What I'm about to say may seem crazy," Spinelli said.

Logan gave an apologetic look to Georgie before speaking.

"What do you say that isn't crazy," Logan said.

"Well I see your change of heart didn't last," Spinelli said making a face, "anyway the Jackal proposes we all do this again sometime."

"Do what Spinelli," Maxie said, "get stuck here at Kelly's overnight in a storm."

"No," Spinelli said, "what I mean is hang out...I mean I know some of us aren't really friends...but."

"I think Spinelli has a great idea," Lulu said, "just no drinking games we all have learned how those can go."

"Hey," Ashley said, "there was some good that came out of it, like finding out that Milo had a thing for me."

"And finding out Ashley liked me back," Milo said kissing her cheek.

**4:30 A.M.**

The gang was still indecisive on a card game when Spinelli looked at the gang.

"If anyone has a CD," Spinelli said, "the Jackal will be most willing to run the battery on his computer so we can dance again of something."

No one had any CD's so Spinelli's idea was shot and another idea was brought up.

"I have a few magazines up in Coop's room," Maxie said, "I can bring them down and we can do some personality quizzes."

"I think we have learnt too much information about each other already tonight," Georgie said, "man does the situation we're in remind anyone else of the Breakfast Club."

"Now that you mention it," Lulu said, "it dose a little though there were five of them and eight of us."

"Yea," Georgie said, "but like them each of us fits into some kind of arch type."

"Ok," Ashley said, "let's see... in the movie what was it..._the Brain, the Jock, the Princess_..."

"_The Basket Case, and The Criminal,"_ Maxie said joining in, "I can't believe we all have the same tastes when it comes to 80's teen classics."

She looked at the boys to see if any of them had a clue of what they were talking about. They all did...

"So what about us," Cooper asked, "what are we."

"I don't know," Georgie said, "how about one more game...we all go around the table and give ourselves an arch type that you think describes yourself."

"Ok," Lulu said, "I'll go first...I'm _the Drama Queen_."

"_The Ace of Cyberspace_," Spinelli said.

"_The Double Agent,_" Cooper said shrugging thinking that he was working for the PCPD as a spy for Sonny.

"Well I'm just going to go out and say what you are thinking," Maxie said, "_The Bitch_."

"_The New Girl,_" Ashley said matter of factly.

"_The Bodyguard,_" Milo said shrugging.

"_The Bad Boy with a Heart of Gold_," Logan said smirking.

"_The Girl Next Door_," Georgie said rounding off the list as it got back to her.

The eight of them were laughing at each other as suddenly the lights flickered back on.

**TBC**


	15. Brand New Day

**The Perfect Storm**

_I don't own GH cause if I did it would be GLo and SpinLu and Milo would have a love interest_

* * *

**5:00 A.M.**

The gang was laughing as the lights flickered back on.

"Powers on," Cooper said.

"Thank you captain obvious," said Spinelli going over to where his computer lay and turning it on.

"Your not going to spend the next few hours on the net are you," Lulu said pouting at her new boyfriend worrying that he's pay more attention to the cyber world then her.

"Of coarse not Blonde One," said Spinelli walking away from his computer and standing at her side.

Georgie meanwhile headed behind the counter.

"Well," Georgie said, "the power is back on...and we do have the whole diner to ourselves."

"I think we may be on the same level here," Logan said joining her, "you want breakfast don't you."

Georgie grinned at him and nodded. Maxie turned to her younger sister and shook her head.

"Won't you and Lulu get in trouble with Mike for raiding the kitchen," Maxie asked.

"First of all Lulu wasn't on the schedule last night," Georgie said, "and second I'll pay for everything."

"The Jackal can't let you do that," Spinelli said.

Georgie looked at him and smiled.

"And why not Spinelli," Logan asked, "why can't Georgie pay for the food we are about to take."

"Because...," Spinelli said, "I the Jackal have overheard that the loyal little sibling is saving up to spend next year studying in Paris...and I know she really wants to go."

"You were planning on going to Paris," Ashley asked rolling her eyes, "I thought I was your best friend...Milo did you know anything about this."

Milo shook his head.

"I barely told anyone," Georgie said, "and as besides I have plenty of time to continues saving...this will barely make a dent in the Paris Fund...you were sweet to think of me though Spinelli."

"If it makes you feel better," Lulu said, "I'll have Mike take some of the money from my pay check."

"Lulu you don't," Georgie began.

"I do," Lulu said.

"Ok then," Logan said, "can we get this show on the road or what."

Everyone nodded and then Cooper spoke up.

"So," he said, "what are we having?"

"What do you want," Georgie said, "I mean I can scramble some eggs, make some toast...or do you want something that takes a bit more work like pancakes or..."

"Whatever you make Georgie is fine," Ashley said motioning for Milo to help her make coffee.

**5:15 AM**

Spinelli was now on his computer as Lulu watched over his shoulder. Milo, Ashley, Logan, and Georgie were making breakfast, and as for Maxie and Cooper, well they were upstairs and the faint sound of running water could be heard.

"I can't believe Maxie," Lulu said, "she asks for forgiveness and then while we are all down here she drags Coop upstairs for a shower."

"I believe The Boy Wonder was doing the dragging," Spinelli said, "not that the Mouthy One minded one bit."

Lulu playfully slugged Spinelli and looked up at the computer screen. She spotted he was on some news site.

"What are you up to now anyway," Lulu asked.

Spinelli turned around.

"Checking to make sure the storm wasn't something bigger," Spinelli said, "that there were no major damages."

"And," Lulu asked.

"All is well," Spinelli said, "well its better then well now that..."

"I've come to my senses and realized what a great guy you are," Lulu said kissing his cheek.

As she pulled away Spinelli placed his palm on the spot where her lips just were.

"Took the words out of my mouth Blonde One," Spinelli said.

**5:30 AM**

In the kitchen Georgie was at the stove making eggs while Logan was buttering toast.

"You're full of surprises," Georgie said turning around.

"What do you mean," Logan asked, "and please no comments like you thought I was an ass and..."

"And I wasn't going that rout," Georgie said, "I was going to say I'm surprised you know your way around a kitchen."

"I'm only buttering toast," Logan said, "but if you want to really be surprised by my culinary skills remind me to whip you up some of my famous salsa some time."

Georgie nodded as to silently tell him _'count on it'_

"So," Ashley said, "Coffee's brewing."

Milo nodded and a smile spread across his face.

"What," Ashley asked.

"I was thinking," Milo said, "about that date we talked about earlier."

"You're calling it off," Ashley asked.

"I was going to say that there is this band playing at catacomb tonight," Milo said, "and...Well if Sonny allows me to take another night off want to go."

"Technically tonight wasn't a night off," Ashley said, "you were on the job and got stranded...anyway yes I'll go."

Milo shook his head smiling.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Back at you," Ashley said getting glasses and plates and placing them on the counter.

**5:45 A.M.**

Maxie and Cooper headed back downstairs. Their hair was wet and they had on different cloths.

"Were back," Maxie yelled into the kitchen.

"Care to help," Georgie yelled back.

Maxie gave Cooper a quick kiss as she headed to her sister. Cooper meanwhile headed to where Lulu and Spinelli sat. He had befriended Lulu a while back and after the night he just had knew that him and Spinelli were on the road to becoming better acquaintances as well.

"So," Cooper asked sliding a chair over, "what are you two lovebirds up to."

"Well," Spinelli said, "the Jackal was just checking out local weather reports, making sure no hurricanes or anything were brewing in the distance."

Cooper nodded.

"Well are there any," Cooper asked.

"Nope," Spinelli said.

"That's good," Cooper said, "so any fireworks happen while Maxie and I were..."

"hooking up," Spinelli said, "hmm...I don't think the Jackal saw any fireworks, how about you Blonde One did you see any fireworks."

"For the first time tonight," Lulu said, "I believe it was firework free."

"Coop," Maxie's voice bellowed, "Would you be a sweetheart and open the blinds."

Cooper didn't question her as he got up and did what she said.

**6:00 A.M.**

The sun was slowly beginning to rise as Georgie and Ashley came out carrying a tray with the food.

"I can't believe the night is almost over," Lulu said.

"The night may be almost over Blonde One," Spinelli said, "but the day has just begun."

"That's very philosophical of you Spinelli," Ashley said.

"Thanks new girl," Spinelli said.

"Your loosing your touch," Logan said, "Ash here isn't really the new girl anymore."

"Technically Hayes," Ashley said, "I still am the newest person in this little gang of yours."

"Nice one," Milo said.

"Are you trying to gang up on me now that I've vowed not to be the bad guy," Logan asked, "because if you are then Georgie I'm sorry but I'm going to need to kick someone's ass."

"There will be no ass kicking," Georgie said.

"All this cause I complemented Spinelli," Ashley said shaking her head smiling.

"It's ok Camera Girl," Spinelli said as all eyes were on him, "I saw a camera in Ash's bag...plus didn't you tell the supportive younger sibling and muscle man that you got a job doing freelance photography for the Herald."

Ashley nodded and got to her camera.

"I want to take a picture," Ashley said, "so that when you all start fighting with each other again we can be remembered of tonight."

Everyone agreed on the idea but they decided to wait until before they left to take the photo.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Maxie said holding up her cup of coffee.

"To what," Georgie asked her sister hoping that she wouldn't piss anyone off.

"To starting over," Maxie said, "moving on and trying to better myself."

"I'll toast to that," Logan said.

"To new friends," Ashley said.

"New Love," Georgie said smiling at Logan.

"To a new day," Lulu said.

"Cheers," they all said as they clinked their mugs together and ate, chatted, and watched the sun come up.

**TBC**

_What...you thought that was the end...I still have one or two chapters left..._


	16. Go Your Own Way

**The Perfect Storm**

_I don't own GH cause if I did it would be GLo and SpinLu and Milo would have a love interest_

* * *

**6:30 A.M.**

Logan had put on some music on the Juke Box and the gang was dancing along cleaning up when the sound of Milo's cell rang.

"I see I have cell reception," Milo said looking at the caller ID and seeing a familiar number.

"Hello," Milo said.

"Milo," Sonny said, "are the roads still washed out."

"Hold on a second," Milo said turning to Spinelli. "Are the roads washed out?"

"That would be a negative," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli tells m the roads are fine," Milo said.

"Spinelli," Sonny questioned, "he's with you."

"I just said he was boss," Milo said, "why do you need to see him."

"No," Sonny said, "Jason was just worried when he didn't come home last night...I don't know why he cares about that kid so much."

"He's a good guy," Milo said.

"Whatever," Sonny said, "so who else is with you."

"Maxie and Georgie Jones, Cooper Barrett, Logan Hayes, Lulu Spencer," Milo said, "and then boss there is someone I'm sure you'll eventually meet."

"I'm afraid to asked," Sonny said, "but who would this be."

"Here name is Ashley Reeves," Milo said, "She's a student at PCU, a freelance photographer, my new girlfriend."

"Well I'm sorry to cut your date short," Sonny said, "but I need you at the office now...bring Spinelli."

"Ok," Milo said, "I'll be right there."

Milo hung up.

"That was Sonny," Milo said, "I need to go...Spinelli he told me to bring you along too Jason was worried."

"Stone Cold was worried about the Jackal," Spinelli said sounding touched before turning to Lulu, "So Blonde One."

"So Spinelli," Lulu said.

"This is goodbye then," Spinelli said.

"Goodbye," Lulu said, "what your like going two blocks away from here...I'll come by Jason's later so we can set a real date."

"I'd like that very much," Spinelli said giving her a quick goodbye kiss.

Milo meanwhile went over to Ashley.

"So what did Sonny say when you mentioned me," Ashley asked.

"Just he was sorry to cut our date short but he needed me," Milo said, "I'm sure I'll get a lecture when I get there about mixing business with pleasure."

"But this wasn't business," Ashley said.

Milo shrugged.

"I'll call to let you know about catacomb," Milo said hugging her.

"I'll b waiting," Ashley said.

She watched Milo and Spinelli head out and turned to the others.

"Then there were six," Ashley said.

**7:00 A.M.**

Lulu looked at Georgie.

"Go home," Lulu said, "shower take a nap I'll cover the breakfast shift."

"You don't have to do that," Georgie said.

"I want to," Lulu said, "just let me call my family."

Georgie nodded as Lulu dialed a few numbers.

"Hello," she said.

"Where were you young ladies," Edward asked.

"I got trapped in the storm and was stranded at Kelly's," Lulu said.

"All night," Edward questioned.

"There are seven others who can vouch for me," Lulu said, "I'll have them call you if you don't believe me."

"Fine," Edward said, "where are you now."

"Kelly's still," Lulu said, "covering for a friend on the breakfast shift...after that I'll show face at the mansion to prove to you I'm alive."

"I'll come by there to make sure you are telling the truth," Edward said.

"You do that," Lulu said hanging up.

"So are you good," Logan asked.

"Edward is coming to Kelly's to make sure I'm working," Lulu said, "other then that I'm good."

"Well then," Logan said turning to Georgie, "if you're done here care for me to walk you home."

"What about Mac," Georgie asked, "You know as much as I like you for all your flaws he'll go ballistic with me bringing you home."

"I promise I'll be a gentleman," Logan said, "and besides you're eighteen."

Georgie smiled and took his hand.

"When you put it that way," Georgie said turning back to Maxie and Cooper.

"You coming with us Maxie," Georgie asked.

Maxie looked at her sister who seemed happy for the first time in a long time and then at Cooper.

"I'll be home soon," Maxie said, "I just need to pack my things up."

Georgie nodded and left with Logan.

"Lulu," Maxie said, "about what I said I mean it...Tabula Rasa...Clean Slate."

"Clean Slate," Lulu said nodding, "I won't mention Lucky if you don't mention Dillon."

"Deal," Maxie said shaking the other blonde's hand before heading upstairs to Cooper's.

**7:30 A.M.**

It was an unusual slow morning at Kelly's which was fine as Lulu Spencer stood behind the

Counter exhausted. Running on no sleep she thought she would be a good friend and help Georgie out and cover her shift seeing as how Georgie was the closer the evening before. And what an evening it was. Lulu had made new friends, gotten a new boyfriend, and ended long time rivalries all in the span of hours. Life for her would never be the same again, it would be genuinely better.

**TBC**

_One more chapter... an epilogue coming up next..._


	17. A Few Weeks Later

**The Perfect Storm**

_I don't own GH cause if I did it would be GLo and SpinLu and Milo would have a love interest_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that fateful night that changed their lives forever. Georgie Jones was standing behind the counter reading her book and waiting for her shift to end.

The doors to the diner opened and her boyfriend, the reformed bad boy Logan Hayes entered a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello sunshine," he said leaning over the counter and giving her a kiss.

"Logan," Georgie said giving him a seductive look, "not when I'm on the clock...Mike's back and if he sees us."

Logan nodded and took a seat placing something on the counter.

"Would Mike mind you looking over the PCU course catalogue with me," Logan asked.

"You did it," Georgie asked.

"I did," Logan said holding up a student ID, "I'm now officially a student at PCU."

"I so want to hug you right now," Georgie said.

"Nobody's looking," Logan said.

Georgie then walked around to the the other end of the counter and embraced him.

"Get a room you two," Georgie's sister Maxie said entering.

"So," Logan said, "another hot night of Sex with Cooper."

"Actually," Maxie said, "Coop and I are going out on a real date to the Metro Court."

"Back to the scene of the crime," Logan said.

Georgie hit him and Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Glad to se you didn't loose your sense of humor now that your with my sister," Maxie said as Cooper came downstairs.

"You look beautiful," Cooper said kissing Maxie.

"And you," Maxie said, "look hot as always."

"So," Cooper said turning to Logan, "let me see it."

Logan handed Cooper his ID and Coop smiled.

"Glad to see you finally do something right," Cooper said.

"And there's more," Logan said, "I'm attempting to form a relationship with the old man."

"Good for you," Maxie said smiling, "so don't do anything I wouldn't do sis."

"I'll try," Georgie said laughing as Cooper and Maxie left. As they were exiting the Diner Lulu, Spinelli, Ashley and Milo were all entering together.

"I'm not sitting through some film about what was it," Lulu said.

"Zombie Robots from Outer space was it," Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Going on a double date," Logan asked.

Lulu nodded.

"I wish you weren't working," Lulu then said, "cause you and Logan would have been welcome to join us."

"As much as I'm flattered for the invite," Logan said, "the PCU course catalogue seems much more entertaining then..."

"Zombie Robots from Outer space," Georgie said eyeing Spinelli.

"Actually this wasn't the Jackal's idea," Spinelli said.

"That's a surprise," Logan said.

"Come on," Milo said turning to the girls, "a campy sci fi movie at the drive in...It's not like we'll be watching the film much anyhow."

"I might want to watch actually," Ashley said to her boyfriend, "it may have some cinematic values."

Milo laughed.

"Jake's," he replied.

"Jake's," the three others said.

"We'll come by after my shift," Georgie said, "if that's ok with you Logan."

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said.

Everyone said their goodbyes as the foursome was off again.

"Alone at last," Logan said.

"At last," Georgie said sitting next to him.

**THE END**

_I know I could go longer with the whole aftermath but think of it this way...this a perfect opportunity for me to possibly do a sequel in the future (though most likely later then sooner as I have so many WIP's and Plot Bunnies already.) I hope you enjoyed this and keep reading my stuff..._


End file.
